


Simple Day

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Romance, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Sun and Lillie simply enjoy their date by dining at Mallow's restaurant where they talk about whatever comes to mind. Takes place 7 years after Ultra Sun/Moon.





	Simple Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic uploaded at FF.net about a few days ago, and I just remembered that I didn't do so here. Anyway, enjoy! ^_^

Sun and Lillie were dining at Mallow's restaurant in Konikoni City as part of their date, and as a celebration for him defending his title as Alola's Champion yet again. Lillie was able to tag along with him at the Pokémon League where she witnessed his team defeat a challenger's line-up with no difficulty. Mallow was generous enough to serve them free food on the house, even if it was from her expensive menu options.

"I know that I've said this before but," Lillie started before taking a sip of her drink, "you did a fantastic job out there, Sun."

The Alola Champion scratched the back of his neck as he began to chuckle at his girlfriend's praise. "Thanks once again, Lillie. Well, dunno how to say it for the other guy."

"Sure, the outcome didn't go in his favor but it was great to see him make it that far." she replied, making a reference to Sun's challenger.

The usual result that would occur at the Pokémon League would be either Sun's Naganadel sweeping through a full team of six Pokémon, his Metagross Mega Evolving and committing said sweeping, or letting his Incineroar perform its Z-Move on their final Pokémon. In the past, Hau and Gladion were challengers that could give Sun an actual challenge, especially since the latter had trained in the Kanto and Johto region. Lillie had proved herself to be a formidable opponent to Sun, but he would always win in their battles. He still wondered on why she hasn't taken the consideration on challenging his League title.

"Do you have anything planned out for next week?" Lillie asked in order to change the topic.

"Not really. I was thinking of just going to Poni Wilds in order to keep my Pokémon from feeling rusty." Sun answered as he finished his plate.

"Well then, that's going to be put on hold because I'll be going to the Unova region with my family for an entire week. You're coming with us, of course." she quipped in delight as she had also finished her meal.

"Guess I'll have to take some time away from the League, then. What are you guys planning on doing there?" Sun asked curiously.

"Mother and Father are going to meet with a group who help Pokémon who have been mistreated and neglected by their Trainers. From what I know, it's said that they used to be part of an organization called Team Plasma." Lillie had explained further to her boyfriend.

Sun had found it a bit humorous about the prospect of the Aether Foundation cooperating with Team Plasma's former members. To him, it seemed as though they have a few things in common such as being reformed organizations making up for their past mistakes. Nonetheless, their joint meeting could open a window of opportunities in terms of Pokémon conservation and their well-being.

"Ah ok. But why is Gladion tagging along, as well?" Sun questioned.

"At first, he didn't want to. But afterwards, he said that he wants to take on Unova's strongest Trainers such as Hilbert, for example." she responded.

When Hilbert had vacationed to Alola a few years back, he had battled against Sun and Gladion respectively. Despite their efforts, Hilbert had emerged victorious, with his Serperior and Greninja being pivotal in the outcome. The same result happened again 2 years ago. Sun must've assumed that Gladion wanted a rematch against the former Unova Champion.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he takes on every Gym, and then the League itself within the duration of the vacation." Sun remarked, lightly laughing in the end along with Lillie following suit.

"I can see that happening." Lillie replied.

"So, how was the food that I prepped up for you?" Mallow wondered as she walked towards Sun and Lillie's table.

"Oh, it was great. Thank you so much, Mallow." Sun replied earnestly.

"Same here. We appreciate your kindness, truly." Lillie added, as well.

Mallow's face beamed in joy as she rested her hands on her hips. "Glad to hear. Now then, let me take those plates away from you."

"Oh, before you do," Sun hastily replied as he rummaged through his bag, pulling out a good portion of his money that he made from the Pokémon League, "here's your tip."

The cook's eyes widened in surprise, she didn't expect her tip to be that extraordinary. "Y-you don't have to, really."

"You might as well accept it, Mallow. He's not going to drop it," Lillie recommended before she pulled out some of her funds, gesturing it to the cook, "same goes for me, too."

In the end, Mallow had gladly accepted Sun and Lillie's tips as she stashed it inside her pouch before picking up their plates and glasses.

"Thank you s-so much, guys. You two are always welcome here." Mallow said before taking off to the kitchen.

"Well then," Lillie started as she rose from her seat, pushing it into the table afterwards, "shall we take off?"

Sun nodded in agreement as he did the same as Lillie. "Yep. Lead the way, Lillie."

The two walked out of the restaurant, deciding to take a simple stroll around the city. Sun went off to buy a few incenses for him and his mother; he did offer to buy some to Lillie but she declined the favor as she already had a few. Lillie was pranked by a kiosk worker into thinking that they were a Ditto, bringing Sun back memories of when he had to hunt down Dittos who were masquerading as people, most notably Olivia. Sun and Lillie did stop by Olivia's store in order to pick up some jewelry, and they chatted with the Elite Four member for a bit before taking off.

However, before the two could call it a day, a couple of girls rushed towards them, each of them eager to meet Sun.

"It's you! You're the Alola Champion!" one girl screamed.

"Yep. In the flesh." Sun replied as he became flustered in the process. He still wasn't used to being given praise. However, he noticed a familiar look from his fans. "Wait, you're the girls who've climbed all the way to the top of Mount Lanakila in order to meet me."

"That's right!" the second girl chirped in joy.

Lillie stood quiet at the scene, though she felt a bit unsettled by the girls' behavior. She wasn't a jealous type, and Sun has mentioned that he didn't find that trait to be cute or as a way to tease her because it does concern him. But should they overstep their boundaries, then Lillie would intervene in a heartbeat.

"We just wanted to give you this!" the first girl exclaimed as she and her friend pulled out a letter, the both of them handing it to Sun.

"Oh, thank you very much." Sun thanked as he put the letters in his bag.

"You're very welcome!" the girls replied as they took off in a haste.

"I see you're still popular among others." Lillie responded with a smirk on her face.

"Not like I want to be showered with praise at every given moment, but I guess that's the perks of being a Pokémon Champion." He commented, sighing in relief. "Rest assured that you're still the key to my heart."

Sun's cheesy line made Lillie burst into laughter as she clutched on to her stomach. "Sun! That was rather corny of you to say! But I do appreciate it, though."

"Hey, I try." he jested as he laced his hand with hers, their fingers intertwining.

And so, Sun and Lillie decided that their time in Konikoni City was well spent enough to head on home. Now, Sun had to work things out with the Alola Pokémon League in regards to taking time off for his Unova trip. At least he'd be able to spend time with Lillie, her family, and his Pokémon without being swarmed by his fanbase.


End file.
